Hell Phoenix
Even before becoming the Hell Phoenix, Dark Shadow was already a crime fighter. Working as a bounty hunter, he would relentlessly hunt down even the most notorious criminals. Once the target was located, he usually let his dual swords do the talking. During one such hunt, he was thrown into the very gates of Hell by a criminal organization bent on his destruction. However, Dark Shadow managed to barely escape. He quickly noticed that not only had his trip affected him, but a living symbiotic suit had latched onto him during his escape. Both of these effects resulted in him gaining incredible powers. The very thing that was ment to destroy him only made him stronger. Personality Hell Phoenix is notorious for his brutal and ruthless fighting style. He enjoys fighting and he's quite sadistic, often taking joy in beating crime lords into a pulp. He can also be quite murderous. If he feels someone has done many horrible crimes he will not hesitate to end his or her life. He's also a bit of a lone wolf, often doing his Power Pony duties on his own. Benath the cold-blooded fighter however, is a good-hearted being who genuinly cares for the well-being of those he cares about and takes his duty of protecting the innocents very seriously. He has zero tolerance for anyone who would dare to try and kill his friends. Despite his serious and gloomy personality, he does have a sense of humor. Relationships Captain Orbit Being one of the first members of the Justice League of Equestria, Hell Phoenix is fiercely loyal to Captain Orbit. He would obey Orbit's orders with little-to-no hesitation and would gladly follow him trough Hell and back. Hell Phoenix usually refers to him as "Captain" and has zero tolerance for anyone disrespecting him. Goldfin Goldfin is one of Hell Phoenix's closest friends, having served alongside her for quite some time. He is very protective of her and doesn't like it when she gets into unnecessary fights. In recent days, he has become even more protective of her due to Noci the Diamond Dog's great desire to kill her. He is often impressed by her willpower. The Wanderer From their very first meeting, Hell Phoenix quickly got along well with The Wanderer. There hasn't been a single arguement between the two. When The Wanderer was turned into a savage vampiric creature by Bayne, Hell Phoenix went into his shattered mind to find out how it happened. He also ended up healing Wanderer's mind. This further strenghtened their growing friendship. Last Laugh/Dapples Hell Phoenix absolutely hates Dapples with every fiber of his body. One of Hell Phoenix's primariy motivations is to become strong enough enough to make sure Dapples never touches his friends and kill the stalking demon once and for all. Decibelle Hell Phoenix has always liked and respected Decibelle. He was very positive of her joining the JLE and like being around her and work with her. He even harbors a secret crush on her, as mentioned by Dapples. Category:Main character Category:Anti-hero Category:Power Pony